inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koutei Penguin 2gou
Koutei Penguin 2gou (皇帝ペンギン2号, Kōtei Pengin Nigō, lit. Emperor Penguin No. 2) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Description Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"The cute name belies the power of this penguin projectile!"'' Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The cute name belies the power of this penguin-powered projectile!"'' Users Anime only= *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Fudou Akio' (Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match) **'Baddap Sleed' (Partner) **'Hakuryuu' (Partner) Inazuma Eleven= *'Sakuma Jirou' *'Kisaragi Mako' *'Aroma Reinford' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Kabutenji You' *'Sakuma Jirou' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Sakuma Jirou' *'KMC' *'David Buckingham' *'Niklas Kaster' *'Ernst Frodeno' *'Bianco Perla' *'Leo' *'Mary' *'Toba Ren' *'Rosso Granito' *'Kokoperi' *'Wakaba' *'Heinrich Fritz' *'Taketani' *'Nanriku' *'Yoshimine' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Kazeaki Yone' *'Fudou Akio' *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Namikawa Rensuke' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Itsumi Kunihiko' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Konuma Waku' *'Umigishi Entarou' *'Inaba Natsuki' *'KMC' *'Teiou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Fudou Akio' (Young form) *'Sakuma Jirou' (Young form) *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Kazeaki Yone' *'Teiou' *'KMC' *'Kabutenji You' *'Umigishi Entarou' *'Itsumi Kunihiko' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Konuma Waku' *'Bonten' *'Ueno' *'Takamori' *'Jack' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Sakuma Jirou' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Itsumi Kunihiko' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Fudou Akio' *'Kuroiwa Ryuusei' *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Bonten' *'Konuma Waku' *'Umigishi Entarou' *'Kazeaki Yone' *'KMC' *'Ueno' *'Kabutenji You' *'Takamori' *'Teiou' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Jack' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Kidou Yuuto' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Kidou Yuuto' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kidou Yuuto' Info Original Series Koutei Penguin 2gou is a technique that was initially used by Sakuma Jirou, Kidou Yuuto, and Jimon Daiki. In Raimon, it is used by Kidou, Ichinose Kazuya, Someoka Ryuugo, Fubuki Shirou and Gouenji. This technique has scored once for Teikoku by breaking through Endou's God Hand. But for Raimon it was stopped by Poseidon's Tsunami Wall and Genda's Beast Fang. It was also used by Raimon B in the graduation match in episode 127, however, it was blocked by God Hand. Inazuma Eleven GO Anime In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, this move was used by three players of the Akizora Challengers in episode 21 but it was stopped by Kariya's Hunter's Net. Movie It also appeared in the GO movie. It was used by Kidou along with Kazemaru and Fudou in the match against Zero, and created a shoot chain with Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard to release Aoi from the cell. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy It is used in galaxy for the first time by the android Kuroiwa Ryuusei along with Ryugel Baran and Gandales Baran in episode 39 to score a goal. However, Shinsuke saved the goal with Ginga Rocket. Movie It was used in the movie Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match by Fudou along with Baddap and Hakuryuu, it was stopped by Endou's Majin The Hand. Usage The user first whistles and penguins emerged out of the ground. As the user kicks the ball, the penguins soar among the ball. Then, the two partner's kick the ball together towards the goal with the penguins soaring around it. Gallery KouteiPenguin2Z-GO.PNG|Koutei Penguin 2gou Z in the GO game. IG-04-043.png|IG-04-043 IGS-05-029.png|IGS-05-029 IG-06-047.png|IG-06-047 Slideshow Original Series Version Koutei Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 1.PNG Koutei Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 3.PNG Koutei Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 6.PNG Koutei Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 8.PNG Koutei Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 10.PNG Koutei Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 12.PNG Koutei_Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 13.PNG Koutei_Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 15.PNG Koutei_Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 17.PNG Koutei_Penguin 2gou IE 127 HQ 19.PNG Galaxy Version Koutei Penguin 2gou 1 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 2 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 3 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 4 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 5 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 6 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 7 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 8 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 9 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 10 HQ.png Video Anime GO Galaxy Anime Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match GO Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *It's one of the four hissatsu where Gouenji shoots with the right foot. *In Inazuma Eleven 3, there is a hissatsu called Bunshin Penguin. Its usage is the same as Koutei Penguin 2gou's, but the user use two clones of himself to replace the partners. *This hissatsu was created by dropping the power and burden of Koutei Penguin 1gou and shooting it with three people. Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Combination Hissatsu Category:Shoot Chain Category:Koutei Penguin Hissatsu